Mother Knows Best
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: I always thought there should have been a talk between Angela and Mona after TAN. So this is what I came up with. The second chapter deals with Mona and Tony. I know they had already talked but for the story I thought more needed to be said.
1. Chapter 1

Angela sighed deeply as she stood at her front door. Her hand grasped her house key as she said a silent prayer that Tony had already gone on to bed. She couldn't deal with seeing him right now. She was hurt over what he had done. They had talked about it and she knew in her mind she didn't have any reason to be upset since they weren't officially a couple. But, in her heart she was. She had told him that she didn't want him feeling badly about seeing someone because of her- and she didn't. But she couldn't help but wonder why he did. What had happened between a Jamaica and now? What had changed? He had asked her to give him time to sort out his life and she had. Was this her reward? she thought. It felt more like a punishment.

She unlocked the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the empty living room. The lamp at the desk was still lit and she went to go turn it off but before she could her Mother came out of the kitchen.

"Mother, it's late what are you doing?"

"Getting a late night snack." Mona said holding up the sandwich in her hand. "And I wanted to talk to you too."

"Well whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow. It's been a long day and..."

"Angela I know." Mona said quietly sitting down on the couch.

"Know what?"

"About Tony and Kathleen."

Angela shrugged. "Okay so you know. Tony has a new girlfriend. He's found someone he likes and wants to be with."

"You're wrong he doesn't want to be with her."

"Look Mother I know you've always had this fantasy of Tony and me as a couple but I think it's time you started living in reality."

"Angela sit down."

Sighing deeply Angela sat next to her Mother.

"Look Mother whatever words of wisdom you want to say I'm really in no mood to hear. It's late and I'm tired."

"You're also hurt and angry."

"Why should I be angry? We're not married or anything. Tony can do whatever he wants with whomever he wants."

Mona shook her head. "Angela I know I don't say this or show this often enough but I love you."

"I love you too. But what does that..."

"And I loved your Father. But the one thing that drove me crazy about him is that he always kept his feelings close to the vest. You're just like him. You can't keep your hurt and anger inside. You need to let it out."

Angela laughed. A cold bitter laugh that caused a chill to run down Mona's spine.

"What do you expect me to do? Yell at Tony? Go smack Kathleen across the face? Kick Tony out of the house and never speak to him again?"

"Would doing any of that help?"

"What's done is done Mother. I could do all that and it wouldn't change a thing. It wouldn't change Tony sleeping with her or wanting to be with her and it wouldn't change..." she trailed off.

"It wouldn't change what? You loving him?"

Angela was silent for a few moments. The turmoil over what had happened caused tears to well in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"He said he didn't go looking for this."

Mona set her sandwich down on the coffee table. "Do you believe him?" she asked turning towards her daughter.

"I...I don't know." she said wincing at the words.

"Angela, don't you see what's going on here?"

Angela shook her head. "No Mother why don't you tell me?"

"He's scared. He's scared of you."

"He's scared of me? I'm his best friend. "

"He's scared of his feelings for you. That's why he did this. That's why he wants to keep on seeing her. She's safe. You're dangerous."

Angela let her Mother's words sink in. A part of her understood. But it didn't make the pain hurt any less.

"I didn't go looking for this either Mother." she said quietly.

"I know Dear. You didn't go looking for Tony to be attracted to another woman. But as I said..."

"No Mother, I didn't go looking to falling in love with him."

"Do you wish you had never hired him?"

Angela was silent for a few moments. She was glad for their children's sakes she had hired him. She was good for Sam and Tony was good for Jonathan. But, if she had never hired him she never would have fallen in love with him and she wouldn't be in pain right now. She also wouldn't have the best friend she ever had.

"Angela?"

"No, no I don't. If I hadn't I never would have met Sam and Jonathan never would have met Tony. So for their sakes I'm glad I did."

"And for yours?"

"Right now Mother. I don't know. I just don't know."

"Angela, I know it may not seem like it now but things will get better."

"How? When?" Angela asked bitterly. She shook her head. "Things aren't going to get any better. At least not for me. But, for Tony? He now has a young, beautiful girlfriend that he doesn't have all this history with. He can be free to be with her without all the questions and hangups. Heck, he's probably relieved that he's with her now. He doesn't have to pretend anymore."

"Pretend what?"

"That there's something between us. Something more than friendship. Obviously that's all there is. That's all there will ever be. And it's time I accept that. It's the only way I'll be able to go on with my life."

"Angela, you're wrong. There is more than friendship between you. That is why he slept with her. That is why he told me that he felt like he betrayed you. It's obvious he feels guilty."

"Not guilty enough to stop seeing her though."

Mona took her daughter's hand. "Angela, I know this is hard. I know you're hurt and confused. And I know letting him go was probably the hardest thing you ever did."

"It's not like I had any choice. I mean we're not married or anything."

"You're wrong. You did have a choice. You could have asked him not to see her."

"I couldn't do that Mother. I couldn't ask him to make that choice."

"Why?"

"Because it was obvious he wanted to keep on seeing her. She's younger and prettier. I mean who can blame him?"

"Angela that's not why you didn't ask him to choose and you know it."

"Okay Mother you seem to have all the answers so why don't you enlighten me? Tell me why I didn't ask Tony to choose between us?"

"You know and I know."

Angela sighed heavily. "Would you please stop talking in circles? My head is beginning to pound." She lied back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"Angela." Mona said sternly. "Look at me."

Angela opened her eyes and looked at her Mother.

"Tell me why you didn't ask him to choose. You need to say it out loud. You need to hear it coming out of your mouth-not mine."

"Mother please just let this alone."

"You know I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"You know me. A little of both." she smiled in attempt to lighten the mood.

Angela however was to distraught to have her mood lifted. She picked up one of the pillows from the couch and placed it on her lap. Her hands tightened as she thought about the events of the day. *Why didn't I ask him to choose?* she screamed silently to herself. *Were you afraid that he would choose her? Of course you were. He already had chosen her the night before.*

Mona sighed and grabbed the pillow out of her hands. "Okay Angela before you strangle this poor pillow to death. Tell me why. More importantly tell yourself why."

"I already told you. She's younger and prettier. Plus he already chose her last night in the hotel room. He could have left but he didn't. That was his choice. She is his choice. I'm

not. I'm just his friend."

"So there isn't any other reason why you didn't make him him choose?

"No. Yes." she finally admitted.

"Tell me."

"I guess I'm scared."

"Of being with him?"

Angela shook her head slowly. "No, I was scared that if I asked him to choose he would end up resenting me for not giving him the chance to be with another woman. That I didn't give him the choice to see if he could have feelings for someone else."

"And? Come on we both know there's more."

"And, I'm mostly scared that if I had asked him to choose and he chose me and we became a couple he would have her on the back of his mind. "

"So now if things don't work out between them and I know they won't and if the two of you stop being the two most stubborn and pig headed people in the world and finally get together you'll know that he wants you and only you."

"How do you know it won't work out between them?"

"I just do."

"And how do you know that we'll end up together?"

"I just do." she said firmly.

"Mother, I..." before she could finish Mona held up her hand.

"Don't say it Angela. The two of you belong together. I know that like I knew that I belonged with your Father. This is just a temporary bump in the road."

"I don't think I can take many more bumps." Angela said softly wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I know Dear. But, don't worry things will work out."

"Because you just know don't you?" Angela said dryly.

"Of course. Mother always knows best."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's gaze fell to her glass of orange juice and cup of coffee. The rest of the table had been wiped clean the remnants of sticky maple syrup, drops of preferred breakfast drink, and waffle crumbs now a distant memory. But, for some reason he couldn't seem to clear away her place settings. They had barely spoken that morning except for the exchange of "Good Mornings." "Here is your orange juice and coffee." "Thank you." "You're welcome." Mona had even been unusually silent looking at Angela and him in pensive thought. Luckily Sam and Jonathon had filled the silence with chatter about school and friends. Eventually everyone had left carrying school books, purses, back packs, and briefcases as they left for another day of school or work. He had to get going himself. His first class was in an hour. But for some reason he couldn't move. He felt frozen like he had in Angela's study the evening before. His head hurt when he thought about their conversation. His heart ached when he remembered the pain and anguish in her voice and eyes. He felt sick over what he had done. Over how much he had hurt her- hurt them. Unfortunately,he couldn't change what had happened. The only thing he could do now was what she had suggested- broaden their horizons. But did he really want to? Was dating other people a good idea? Or should they just forget about broadening their horizons and continue their relationship as it had always been? Or was she right? Did they have to go through all this to see if they could go any further? Did they even have a future together? Or had he messed everything up?

He picked up her glass and cup and noticed the ruby red lipstick stain that she had left on her coffee cup. The sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo lingered in the air along with her own unique scent that drove him crazy. His hands suddenly began shaking and he placed the glass and cup in the sink before he dropped them. He sat down and put his head in his hands his emotions swirling like a tornado. He was so confused. He knew he had feelings for Angela that went beyond friendship. But, then why did he sleep with Kathleen? Why did he tell Angela that he didn't know if it were over with her? Was he better off being with someone like Kathleen who was his equal? Angela was out of his league. He didn't deserve someone like her. They would never fit as anything more than friends. All he had to do was forget his feelings for her and concentrate on Kathleen. Even if it turned out she wasn't the woman for him he knew that he had to at least try cause he knew he wasn't the right man for Angela.

He jumped about a foot off the chair when he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders.

"Mona! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were still with us. You were sitting there so calmly." She sat down in Angela's vacant chair.

"Well, I don't feel so calm." he sighed and sat back. "Wait a sec what are you doing here?"

"This is my daughter's house. I live across the driveway. I come here quite often you know."

"I mean." he rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm taking a mental health day."

"In other words you're playing hooky."

"I am the best at it." she smiled. "But enough about me let's get back to you."

"Me?"

"You."

"What about me? I'm great."

"So then why did you just say you don't feel so calm?"

"Well you know school and finals."

"And Angela and you. And you and Kathleen."

"There is no Angela and me. Well not in _that_ way. We're just friends. Best friends."

"And what about Kathleen? Is there a you and Kathleen?"

"Well we're dating now. So, yeah there is."

"Is she who you really want?"

"Why not? I mean she's fun. She's smart. She beautiful. "

"A lot of women are. But, that doesn't mean she is the right woman for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know who the right woman for you is. She is the woman who you say is only your best friend."

"Mona, Angela and I will never work as a couple."

"And why not?"

"Because we're friends. She's my boss. We're from two different worlds."

"Excuses."

"No they're not. Look Mona Angela and I are better as friends. There's to much to lose we if we become more."

"No Tony there's a lot to gain if you become more."

"I'm not good enough for her." he said quietly.

"She doesn't think that. Tony, you do know how Angela feels about you don't you? She loves..."

"Mona, don't say it." he hastily interrupted her.

"Why not? It's true. But, I guess you aren't ready to deal with it yet."

"I guess not." he said softly.

"Well then I guess the best thing for now is for the two of you to date other people."

"But, I thought you wanted us to be together. Why are you telling me that we should date other people?"

Mona got up and placed her hand under his chin forcing him to look in her eyes. "Because maybe if you do you'll realize what you already have."

With those parting words she walked out the back door leaving him more confused than ever.


End file.
